


Hairy Leg Lovers

by One_Piece_Randomness



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fetish, M/M, Random & Short, Weirdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/One_Piece_Randomness/pseuds/One_Piece_Randomness
Summary: Doflamingo finds out something interesting about the Straw Hats Chef.





	

When Sanji first encountered Doflamingo when he had arrived to save his friends he noticed something incredible, staring down at the leg that was blocking his own "You too?" he said, surprised at what he was seeing.

Doflamingo noticed where the other blond was staring when he said 'you too' and immediately smiled "So I'm not the only one" he laughed as he backed away from the curly cook.

For what seemed like ages the two stared at each other while in mid air "Show me." Doflamingo demanded. He lifted his hand up, threatening to attack if the younger didn't do what he wanted. Sanji thought for only a moment before he spoke up "Not here, leave my friends alone and I'll come with you and show you whatever you'd like"

"Fufufufu~ Fine, let's go then, follow me." The tall man said before turning and heading back to his castle? using his devil fruit powers. The crew members on the boat all sighed in relief as they watched the pink fluff leave. The bread hater on the other hand was suspicious of the Fluff's sudden departure.

 

Soon enough Sanji began to follow the older blond using magical walk in air flying magic "Sanji?!" the crew members cried out but curly cook didn't look back.

\------

The two blonds arrived at the palace? impatiently Doflamingo dragging Sanji inside "I did as you asked now show me" Doffy said angrily. Sanji nodded and dragged both legs of his pants up, revealing long thin legs speckled with amazing hair.

Doffy had never seen legs that had magnificent hair on them aside from his own. The two took the time to gaze upon the beauties before them, Sanji took a few steps closer to Doffy and crouched down "May I?" he asked, reaching his hand out towards the others strong hairy legs.

"Yes." Doflamingo replied, eagerly awaiting the others touch. Sanji's hand came in contact with the smooth leg and fine hairs "its amazing" he stated while gently running his hand up the older man's leg, he reached the pants that covered the man's knee and up, he looked up at Doffy, silently asking him for permission to go further, he received a curt nod and then without hesitation he ventured further up the leg, his hand snaking it way up from underneath the soft materiel of the pants, a soft moan escaped from the younger, he never thought he would ever meet someone like this.

"I think its only fair for me to get a turn" the fluff crossed his arms, he was enjoying the treatment he was getting from the curly cook but he longed to feel anothers soft leg hairs against his skin.

Sanji hated to stop but he couldn't risk getting the warlord mad so his hand retreated from the pants leg and then he stood up.

A grin formed on the older man's face as he took one of the thin legs into his large hand, he let out a groan once he felt the hairs brush against his palm, he had only ever done this to himself and it was amazing yet doing it to someone felt out of this world. His hand closed around the leg and he slow stroked it up and down "I'm afraid I won't be able to let you go, you'll have to stay with me forever, this is not something I'm willing to give up." he said seriously, rubbing the other leg with his free hand.

"I don't have a problem with that, I don't think I would be able to leave this place knowing that I'd never be able to feel those lovely legs of yours again, Doffy-chwan~" Sanji frowned "I want to feel them again already"

"We can do it at the same time then" said the older of the two. He let go of the other blond's legs "Follow me" is all he said before making his way to another room. Sanji followed without a word.

It was a bedroom that he had followed the other into, his eyes fell upon the large bed that was placed in the middle of the room and he smirked.

Wordlessly both men made their way to the bed to lay down, they both faced each others feet, it didn't take them more than a second to take hold of the magnificent legs again. For hours they did nothing but revel in the pleasure of leg hairs.

They didn't stop until someone told them that straw hat was making a scene and screaming out for Doffy to give Sanji back. Curly cook didn't want to go back though so he decided he would help fluff defeat his former crew, the new partners made their way outside to kick butt so that they could hurry and get back to their lovely legs.

**Author's Note:**

> Requests are open, only for One Piece though.


End file.
